In the related art, an electronic apparatus having an electro-optical panel such as a liquid crystal display panel or an electrophoretic display panel is known. For example, a technique is disclosed in Patent Document 1 as the related art of the electrophoretic display panel.
When the electronic apparatus having the above-described electro-optical panel is manufactured, the apparatus is assembled by mounting a panel module having an electro-optical panel and a system board having a host CPU or a display controller. When the above-described apparatus is manufactured, adjustment corresponding to display characteristics of the panel module may be necessary. For example, various settings are adjusted so that display characteristics of the electro-optical panel are optimal.
When the above-described adjustment is manually performed, the manufacturing throughput of electronic apparatus is degraded. Thus, there is a problem in that mass production is difficult due to an adjustment time. In particular, since the variation of display characteristics is large for each manufacturing lot in the electrophoretic display panel as compared to the liquid crystal display panel, this problem impedes the mass production.